


No se llamaba París

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Idk it's very subtle, slightly enjolras/grantaire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire no se llamaba París, pero al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se llamaba París

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

No se llamaba París,  
pero estaba en ruinas.  
Se ahogaba en anís,   
dormía en las esquinas. 

Su nombre no era París   
aunque su color fuese el mismo,  
su alma se había tornado gris  
a medida que se acercaba al abismo.

No se llamaba París   
y no estaba dispuesto a luchar.  
Decía, "mientras vosotros morís  
yo comenzaré a olvidar."

Su nombre no era París, no,  
y aunque ambos huían de la realidad,  
la última vez que gritó  
su voz fue un canto a la libertad.

No se llamaba París aunque ambos estuviesen hechos de retales.  
Aquella noche los dos aceptaron sus destinos  
en apariencia vacíos, carentes de ideales.  
Al final, Libertad le susurró: "en nuestras manos se cruzarán nuestros caminos  
acompáñame aunque seamos distintos. Cuando lleguemos, todos seremos iguales."

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado esto (me pasa siempre que escribo en verso) pero cuando lo he escrito me ha gustado y no sé si es buena idea releerlo otra vez. Así que aquí está.  
> No sé si es muy obvio o si no lo es para nada, esto surge de la idea de que Grantaire es una metáfora de París (Y Enjolras es la libertad, porque si no insinúo nada sobre ellos exploto)


End file.
